


Kematian

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Character Death, Death, Destruction, Feels, Guilt, I'm sorry sorry, M/M, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 2: Lord of Shadows, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: "There was death and destruction everywhere.Only this time, it wasn't a dream."My take on what happens right after LoS.





	Kematian

Warning: SPOILERS FOR LORD OF SHADOWS.

This one is set right after LoS ends.

Don't kill me, it's Cassie's fault.

*****

 

Magnus awoke to the sound of the clock chiming the hour, with a bitter taste in his mouth and a pounding heart, the remnants of his terrifying dream still clinging to his eyelids. It was the same dream of blood and death and chaos that he had been having recurrently recently, and it left him with an uneasy, foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Not that the rest of his body was faring well. He felt like he'd just been run over by a truck load of bricks, and his head was beginning to develop what Magnus knew was going to be an excruciatingly painful headache. Worse still, he felt weak, and a quick check let him know that his magic was drained nearly to the dregs.

So much for that.

Trying not to worry about how easily his magic got drained nowadays, he stretched and sat up on the couch, straining to remember what he was doing in the Inquisitor's room. He vaguely remembered having a conversation with the Inquisitor, and then... Nothing. He must have collapsed due to his weakness, then.

Magnus spent some time lounging on the couch, thinking about everything and nothing, before it struck him that there was another person with him in the room. It was that kid... Kat? No. Kit! Kit Herondale. He was fast asleep on the armchair, and Magnus' heart ached with how like a beautiful child he looked.

Magnus grinned, taking out his phone to snap a picture, when he realized something else.

It was deathly silent.

Now, the Gard wasn't exactly a carnival, but it wasn't usually this silent either. Frowning, Magnus got off the couch, belatedly noticing the blanket around his legs. So Alec had been there.

Magnus debated waking Kit up, but decided against it. The kid deserved the rest.

Pushing himself up, Magnus ignored the sudden bout of dizziness and made for the door.

What he saw, or rather didn't see, outside increased his worries. 

The hallway was empty.

Magnus doubled his speed, now sure that something had gone horribly wrong. The last time the hall was this silent and empty had been during the dark war.

Magnus shuddered, and prayed silently that Alec was safe.

As he turned around the corner, he entered the Council Hall, and had to put his hands over his mouth to stifle his gasp.

The Hall was a wreck. 

Shadowhunters were scattered everywhere, and Magnus could see some of the signs that the Cohort members had been holding scattered on the floor. He ran his gaze across the Hall, taking in the Blackthorns with a start. They were huddled together in two groups, and through a gap he could see the unconscious form of Ty. The faces of the Blackthorns we're grief and guilt ridden, and he hoped that everything was not as bad as it seemed. 

He looked around for Annabel, frowning when he couldn't find her, when-

"Robert!" Magnus choked, seeing his body on the dias, seeing the blood that surrounded him like a shroud. His mind rushed immediately to Alec, and he felt guilty about that but couldn't care less- he would mourn later when he had made sure that Alec was fine.

He scanned the Hall again, becoming frantic when he couldn't see Alec, when- "I'm here." Came a voice from right below him, and Magnus let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

He crouched down and sat next to Alec, glad to see him, as tear stained and obviously in shock as he was.

Magnus put an arm around Alec's shoulders, letting him sob silently, and pulled him closer, taking in the scene before him.

There was death and destruction everywhere.

Only this time, it wasn't a dream.


End file.
